Savannah Monroe
|image= File:010.jpg |imagewidth= 300 |gender= Female |born= Unknown |age= 21 |occupation= Student Cheerleader |affiliations= Hellcats Lancer University |parents= Parker (father) Layne (mother) |siblings= Charlotte (sister) |friends= Marti Perkins Vanessa Lodge Alice Verdura Lewis Flynn Darwin Patty Wedgerman |relationships= Dan Patch (boyfriend) Noah Cambell (ex-boyfriend) |debut= A World Full of Strangers |last= I'm Sick Y'all }} Savannah Elizabeth Monroe is a student at Lancer University. She is also a flyer and the former head captain on the Hellcats cheerleading squad. She is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale. Personality Savannah is a neat freak with a very chipper and positive attitude. She has a penchant for writing inspirational mnemonics on her teammates arms. She is a Christian faithful and she strongly believes in the importance of family. She can be really emotional but also optimistic person and loves to help her friends. Early Life Savannah was born in Memphis, Tennessee to a Christian Family, Parker and Layne Monroe. Savannah, and her younger sister Charlotte, were both home schooled. Both sisters attended Memphis Christian College in their freshman year, but Savannah, tired of her parents rule-of-thumb, transferred to Lancer University without their knowing, which made them greatly upset. Savannah is currently in her junior year at Lancer. Relationships 'Dan Patch' In I Say a Little Prayer, Savannah and Dan meet for the first time. Dan eventually asks her if she wants to go on a date with him, she accepts and writes her phone number on his arm. The pair become official in Beale St. After Dark. Their relationship hits a turning point in Back of a Car, when Savannah learns that Dan and Marti's first times were with each other. Dan feels guilty and breaks up with her in the next episode, claiming he's not "boyfriend material" and that she deserves better. The couple later reconcile in Fancy Dan and remain together for the rest of the season. 'Noah Cambell' Noah was Savannah's boyfriend before she became a Hellcat. They broke up, but Noah still had feelings for Savannah after their break-up. Meanwhile, Savannah met and fell in love with Dan, and while she was dating him, Noah bought a date with Savannah at the Hellcats date auction to try to win her back. Savannah tried to let him down easy, but didn't get to Noah as much as she would've liked. Noah then spent that night with Savannah's little sister, Charlotte, and they end up having sex, resulting in Charlotte getting pregnant. Savannah doesn't find out about this until Kathy spills it and Charlotte's belly is showing. Savannah then confronts Noah who tells her he still loves her and that his feelings will never go away. Savannah tells him he needs to forget her because her sister is having his baby, and Noah says he'll marry Charlotte if she says so. Later, Savannah tries to convince her that Noah isn't the one for her but the two sisters almost end up in a fight broken up by Dan and Marti. Their mom then goes to see Savannah after a cheerleading practice and tells her that Charlotte broke off the engagement with Noah. Trivia *Savannah wears a necklace with the word "cheer" on it. *She is the only Hellcat to have both of her biological parents make an appearance on screen. *In early production of the show Savannah's name was originally Sierra Sloan. *In the season one finale, Savannah gives up her title as captain and gives it to Alice. *Noah's nickname for her is "boots". *In Think Twice Before You Go Savannah almost gets date raped. Gallery Hellcats-1-01-A-World-Full-of-Strangers-ashley-tisdale-15428142-500-281.jpg Hellcats-1-01-A-World-Full-of-Strangers-ashley-tisdale-15428139-500-281.jpg Hellcats-1-01-A-World-Full-of-Strangers-ashley-tisdale-15428130-500-281.jpg HellcatsASHLEYTheCW.jpg HellcatsEG20.JPG HellcatsEG18-5.JPG HellcatsEG18.JPG HellcatsEG17.jpg HellcatsEG14.JPG Wpid-HELLCATS-Worried-Baby-Blues-21.jpeg HellcatsEG12.JPG Savannahport.jpg Dan & Savannah.jpg SavannahMunroe.JPG Pilotsavannah1.JPG Hellcats-2x01-I-Say-A-Little-Prayer-ashley-tisdale-15170368-500-361.jpg Hellcats-2x01-I-Say-A-Little-Prayer-ashley-tisdale-15170367-500-332.jpg Hellcats-2x01-I-Say-A-Little-Prayer-ashley-tisdale-15170366-332-500.jpg 003.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Hellcats Category:Lancer University Students Category:Characters